1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful doll house and in particular to a multi-level doll house which may be conveniently folded into a single level carry case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of doll houses in the prior art which may be converted into carry cases. One of these doll houses is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,753 issued Feb. 10, 1959 to R. S. Fenton for a collapsable doll house construction in which a carry case is unfolded to form a single level doll house having a floor and three walls and a plurality of furniture built therein.
A second example of a prior art doll house may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,360 issued Jan. 16, 1968. In this structure, a carry case is unfolded to yield a single level structure having a plurality of moveable walls which can be placed in different positions to make different types of houses. In addition, the walls contain certain elaborate features such as three dimensional built-in simulated cooking ranges, cupboards, wardrobes and the like.
Both of the above structures, however, are comparatively expensive to manufacture because of their complicated construction and provide only a limited play value due to their single level nature.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a multi-level doll house which may be folded into a single level carry case type structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-level doll house which, when collapsed, forms a compact structure resembling a carry case, but which expands to form a multi-level, multi-room house.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-level doll house which is inexpensive to manufacture and easily folds into a structure resembling a carry case.